Season 1, Episode 13
This is the 13th episode and the first Season Finale of BoBoiBoy. Plot Episode 13.1 The story starts when Adu Du is narrating to the audience about the previous episode, at which he said that Bago Go can give him weapons to defeat BoBoiBoy but he fainted.After he wake up, he got angry when Probe sold his Spaceship for exchange for Bago Go's powerful robot Mukalakus the Robot of Destruction. Adu Du found out that Mukalakus is the perfect weapon to defeat his enemy BoBoiBoy, he told Probe to steal some left overs of Cocoa to activate Mukalakus. At the playground Yaya, Ying and Gopal were upset because BoBoiBoy is going back home. Ochobot cried when BoBoiBoy said that he can't follow him and help Tok Aba in his Cocoa shop instead, Mukalakus attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends, they were suprised on the giant robot, Ying tried to escape Mukalakus but Adu Du shot her using laser, making Yaya very angry. She used her Super Powerful Impact Punch to destroy Mukalakus, but the robot is stronger than her. Gopal transformed the rocks and giant pipes into tomatoes and threw it to Adu Du and Mukalakus. Gopal then transformed them back to their previous forms, but they were destroyed by the Mukalakus using its laser again and shot Gopal. BoBoiBoy split into three and unleashed their full potentials of each (except BoBoiBoy Earth). They attacked Mukalakus, and because of BoBoiBoy powerful attack of Lightning Sword, Mukalakus short circuited and ran out of power, BoBoiBoy told Adu Du to admit that he was defeated but he said that he is still not yet. Probe then puts Ochobot inside Mukalakus to continue Adu Du's battle against BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy Earth trapped Mukalakus inside a giant rock, then he and BoBoiBoy Lightning told the robot that he doesn't need new power. Mukalakus ignores the two and freed itself. It shot BoBoiBoy Lightning, BoBoiBoy Cyclone and his friends again. BoBoiBoy Earth told Adu Du to stop it the invasion but he ignored him, as Adu Du said "BoBoiBoy has been defeated!", he saw that BoBoiBoy Earth was surrounded by a yellow zorb ball. Episode 13.2 BoBoiBoy Earth transformed himself to BoBoiBoy Earthquake and had a self controlled Giant Rock Monster called Giga which can help him defeat Mukalakus. With the help of BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone, they used a Combo Move and destroyed Mukalakus. After BoBoiBoy recombined he fell asleep for he is tired, beside him was Ochobot sleeping, too. Later in Tok Aba's House, BoBoiBoy woke up, his friends thanked him for saving their lives. Yaya tries to give him biscuits but Gopal stopped her, and instead, he transformed Ying's female Domo-like badge into a biscuit which made Ying angry, making her chase and fought with Gopal inside the room. Extended Finale :See the other page for the Extended Finale 3 Days Later, Tok Aba and Ochobot sent BoBoiBoy to the Rintis Railway Station, Tok Aba says goodbye to BoBoiBoy, he said that Ochobot still can't follow BoBoiBoy. Gopal saw BoBoiBoy at the station platform and said that he should wait until he, Ying and Yaya arrives which also says goodbye to BoBoiBoy when BoBoiBoy enters the train, Fang, the Mystery Boy cames out which will appeared in Season 2 and BoBoiBoy finally rides the Yong Pin Aerotrain to go home. At the Junk Shop, Adu Du vowed that he is ready to defeat BoBoiBoy again but Probe said that he should stay with him instead. 6 months later, at Rintis Island Primary School, Ying, Yaya and Gopal was surprised because the teacher said that's the new student was BoBoiBoy. In the credits He and his friends give thanks to the audience for watching the show by saying "Awesome", Probe and Adu Du also said goodbye and the extended version of Hang on Tight/Bersedia was played. Informations * The first episode BoBoiBoy said to Adu Du, "I will teach you a lesson, Adu Du!" (S2, Episode 8), it was replaced by "I will destroy you Adu Du!" in the YouTube version. * This is the first Season Finale of BoBoiBoy. * Second episode where the BoBoiBoy Our Superhero OST 25 in instrumental was played (S1, Episode 9, S2, Episode 4). * Second episode where BoBoiBoy's Thunder Blade broke (S1, Episode 12, S3, Episode 1). * The scenes where BoBoiBoy and his friends says "Awesome" to the viewers and when Probe and Adu Du says goodbye are only seen in TV3. Variations between the Original and the Extended Versions (TV3) # In the scene where BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm released his Thunder Blade, from Episode 6 was reused. # The scene in Episode 12 before attacking BoBoiBoy Cyclone, it was changed to a red background instead of the walkway. vlcsnap-2014-04-10-21h57m45s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-23h20m12s37.png|TV3 Original Version vlcsnap-2014-04-10-21h49m50s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-23h13m01s135.png|Extended Version # Before BoBoiBoy Earth said "I'm....Earthquake BoBoiBoy!", his eyes are already gold and his cap are already black. # His eyes are still brown and his cap's still red. Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-23h29m31s247.png|Original Version Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-23h31m22s141.png|Extended Version International Premieres * December 25, 2011 : TV3 * August 20, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia Videos Promo Episod Terakhir BoBoiBoy 25 Dis!|Promo (Original Version) Promo Episod Extended Finale BoBoiBoy 1 January 2012|Promo (Extended Version) id:Musim 1, Episode 25 & 26 ms:Musim 1, Episod 25 & 26 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Special Episodes Category:Finale Episodes